Saga Tarot I: Trabajos, Uniones y Amarres:
by Sparkle Lider
Summary: "Existen personas que no ven más allá de sus propios ojos. Que creen que aquello que pueden percibir con alguno de sus sentidos, es lo único real."


_Estas historias que estoy escribiendo de mi puño y letra, son verdad. Aunque muchos crean lo contrario u otros intenten negarlo, son reales. A pesar de que no me pasaron a mí, particularmente, tuve la oportunidad de vivirlas de alguna u otra manera. _

_Sucedieron a lo largo de mi vida, desde cuando era un joven muchacho en donde me parecía que el mundo entraba en mi mano, hasta hace un tiempo. En donde un yo, viejo y arrugado, mira a su alrededor tratando de memorizar todo lo que ve. Creyendo, estúpidamente, que de esa manera me acompañarán cuando ya no esté aquí._

_Estas historias le pasaron a otras personas, conocidas o no. Amigas o no. Familiares o no. Todas fueron protagonizadas por diferentes personas, pero a pesar de eso, tendrán siempre los mismos protagonistas. La razón es que si estos escritos llegan a escaparse de mis arrugadas y temblorosas manos, nadie nunca, podrá saber quienes eran en realidad._

_Existen personas que no ven más allá de sus propios ojos. Que creen que aquello que pueden percibir con alguno de sus sentidos, es lo único real._

_Río a carcajadas cuando pienso en ellos. _

_Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento en esta vida es de haber sido quien fui, de haber hecho lo que hice y de haber entendido lo que aprendí. Porque al final de cuentas eso es lo único que te satisface cuando el final se acerca._

_No existe magia negra o magia blanca. Solo existe la magia. Después, el uso que le des determina quien eres y como repercutirá en el otro. Eso lo aprendí todos aquellos años que vi entrar y salir gente desde mi pequeño despacho a las afuera de la ciudad. Pequeño, limpio y bien oscuro. Es el día de hoy que siento ese peculiar olor a incienso y a cera derretida y mis lágrimas caen hasta formar una mar de recuerdos._

_A pesar de que me dediqué toda mi vida a la adivinación del futuro por medio del Tarot, sabía muchas más cosas. Demonios, ángeles, fantasmas, trabajos, magia, vudú, leyendas, hechizos y maldiciones._

_De eso trata estas historias, de como gente común tuvo la suerte o el infortunio de conocer de primera mano estos hechos._

_Al contrario de lo que muchos pensarán ser tarotista, adivinador y buen controlador de las energías que fluyen no es ser dios. Soy humano de carne y hueso. Y como tal, sé que mis días también tendrán un fin. Muy a pesar de ello, no quisiera que mis recuerdos y vivencias murieran conmigo. Es por eso que escribo estos relatos. Para que vivan en mí, en ti y en la tinta que mancha estos papeles. _

_Creerlos o no, es tu responsabilidad. Aún así, espero que entiendas que a veces la tierra no gira alrededor del sol, ni el día da paso a la noche._

_ Lee, Taemin._

Trabajos, Uniones y Amares:

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro a pesar de que era mediodía. Una fina capa de lluvia se extendía por la ciudad amenazando con nunca terminar.

Kibum, mejor conocido como Key, un joven de buena familia y extraordinaria apariencia, se encontraba caminando por esas calles en dirección a su universidad. Al llegar allí, entró al lugar como siempre lo hacia. Abriendo ambas puertas de vidrio con sus delicadas manos y haciendo su acto de presencia.

Todos los presentes no podían despegar su mirada de él. Era tan bello, tan delicado y tan carismático que robaba tu corazón con un solo soplido.

Menos a Jinki. Él simplemente vivía en su planeta. Algunos decía que era un completo idiota, otros decían que era un genio reprimido. La cuestión es que nunca hablaba con nadie a menos que se acercarán a él. Pero no era porque fuese un mal tipo o maleducado. Todo lo contrario, cada vez que alguien hablaba con él quedaba maravillado por lo amable y respetuoso que era.

Cada día, Key intentaba robarle una mirada a Jinki. No importaba que fuese de desprecio, de asombro o simplemente una mirada común. Pero la quería, la necesitaba.

Necesitaba que esos ojos se posaran en él por una fracción de segundo. Sentía que eso, era la única conexión que su cuerpo y su alma podría hacer con ese sentimiento extraño llamado felicidad.

Pero no lo lograba.

No importaba como se vistiera, ni como caminara, ni como se peinara esa mañana. Jinki solo lo dejaba pasar, mientras miraba atentamente su libro que, sin falta, llevaba siempre con él.

Aquél día, Key intentó acercársele.

Jinki se encontraba sentado en su mesa de siempre, mientras no despegaba sus ojos del libro y se llevaba un café a la boca. Key lo estaba observando desde atrás de la puerta de vidrio de la cafetería. Luego de haber tomado mucho aire y de detener el temblor de sus manos, entró decidido a la pequeña sala.

Como siempre, todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo mientras pequeños murmullos comenzaron a aflorar en la sala. Sin prestarles atención, Key se encaminó hacia la mesa de Jinki. De forma muy sensual, corrió la silla para poder sentarse en frente de él. A pesar de que había hecho mucho ruido para poder dejar más que clara su presencia, Jinki no levantó la vista.

Tosió una vez. Luego dos.

Key se sintió como un completo idiota a ver que Jinki no reaccionaba al toser por tercera vez.

—Disculpa…—Se sentía tan estúpido que quería morir en ese instante. — Jinki…—

De repente, el aludido levantó la vista.

Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Key sentía que estaba recostado sobre un campo de flores, de todos los colores y fragancias existentes. Su mente estaba tan embelesada que podía percibir como ese sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho se escabullía, cual ladrón, por su cuerpo. La mirada de Jinki brillaba de tal manera que por un segundo pensó que podría quedarse ciego.

Jinki le sonrió.

Key estaba tan atontado que no podía emitir palabra.

Pasaron 5 segundos. Luego pasaron diez.

Jinki se paró y sin dirigirle ni siquiera una sola vacía palabra, desapareció.

El joven de buena familia y extraordinaria apariencia, lloró desconsoladamente toda esa noche. No podía entender porque Jinki lo había rechazado de esa manera. Porque no le había dicho un simple: _Hola. _Nada. ¿Acaso él era menos, que no merecía aunque sea un mísero saludo? ¿Acaso no era digno de escuchar su voz?

Siguió llorando y por supuesto no pudo dormir esa noche. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido. Se imaginó los mil y un finales felices, preguntándose como el suyo tuvo que ser tan triste. Tan estúpido.

Reflexionó cuan enamorado estaba. Cuanto afectaba a su pulso cardiaco la sola mención del nombre de Jinki. También, imaginó cuan hermoso seria amarlo plenamente al mismo tiempo que era correspondido. Cuan feliz serian ambos. Se dejó reconfortar por ese sentimiento, mientras se envolvía en una frazada color rosa viejo que había sacado de su cama, para poder recostarse en el piso y mirar el techo.

Debido a que el sueño nunca llegó a tocar su puerta, decidió salir a caminar por la mañana bien temprano. Era algo que nunca hacia, ya que siempre se levantaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a la universidad.

Cuando pasaba por una de las calles mas estrechas de la ciudad, su mirada se posó en un papel que estaba tirado en el piso. Le llamó mucho la atención la imagen que tenia. Eran dos ojos de hermosa mirada.

Cuidadosamente, leyó lo que había abajo:

_Tarot._

"_Tirada de cartas"_

_Trabajos, uniones y amarres._

Su agotada mente reaccionó como por arte de magia. No sabía si era el cansancio, la desesperación o la locura, pero en aquellos momentos le pareció que la idea no podía ser más perfecta. Rápidamente, leyó la dirección y corrió hasta allí.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de madera. Su tallado antiguo había sido comido por el tiempo y por los fuertes vientos. Tomó el pequeño papel entre sus manos y leyó por segundo vez la dirección. Estaba seguro que era la correcta.

Sin vacilar, llamó al timbre.

Mis jóvenes dedos, donde aún brillaba mi piel blanca, tocaron el picaporte para hacerlo girar. Al abrirla noté a Key jadeando con sus hermosos ojos gatunos puestos en mí. De repente, estos se abrieron de par en par. Concluí que debía sentirse sorprendido por mi corta edad.

— ¿Si?— A pesar de que en ese tiempo solo tenia 17 años, mi alma era de una persona mucho mayor. — ¿Qué necesita?—

Tardó un tiempo en poder recuperarse por completo para poder hablar.

— ¿Eres…?—dudó un momento— ¿Eres Lee Taemin?—

—El mismo. —contesté, mientras le devolvía la mirada.

— ¿En serio?—

— Existe muchas cosas que no sé en este mundo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de quien soy y de que es lo que quiero—

Me miró por un momento.

— ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser un tarotista?—

— ¿Y tu estas tan desesperado como para tener que acudir a uno?—

La amabilidad nunca fue mi fuerte y tampoco me importaba. Porque lo que yo hacia era adivinar el futuro, era contralar las energías. Era… El esoterismo. Punto. Ese era el servicio que brindaba y estaba en cada cliente si tomarlo o no.

—Si…— Me sorprendió que contestara a mi sarcasmo.

Un aire frio se interpuso entre nosotros. Sabía que eso de alguna manera presagiaba cosas malas, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Estaba seguro que si él estaba aquí es porque conocía las consecuencias de sus actos. Por un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver todo su pasado, como si fueran imágenes salteadas, en frente de mis ojos. Sonreí al darme cuenta cual es el motivo de su visita. Sin más preámbulos, me hice a un costado para poder dejarlo pasar.

— ¿No vas a entrar?—pregunté mientras posaba mi mirada en él.

Sin contestarme, cruzó la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo, la cerré y le indiqué que siguiera hasta el final del estrecho pasillo. Al llegar allí se quedó helado. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, me dirigí hacia mi asiento acolchonado que se encontraba enfrente de la pequeña mesa de madera, decorada con una tela roja aterciopelada.

Con la mirada le indiqué que se sentara también. Luego de que pensaran unos segundos, aceptó mi propuesta.

—Así que…—Comencé a decir, mientras mezclaba mis cartas de Tarot— Quieres hacer que Jinki se enamore de ti—

Clavó su mirada en mí. De repente, pude sentir como su respiración se volvía mas agitada. Me reí para mis adentros. Me encantaba la reacción de sorpresa que tenia la gente cuando adivinaba su propósito, ciertamente, me daba algo de estilo.

—Si…—Su hilo de voz se perdió en el aire.

—Como sabrás, los trabajos tiene otro precio que la simple adivinación de cartas—

— ¿Aceptas tarjetas de crédito?—

— ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un supermercado?— En cierto modo me sentí ofendido por la pelotudez que acababa de preguntar.

— ¡No!— Su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas— Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso.

— ¿Tienes el dinero para pagarme o no?— Aunque sabia que estaba siendo demasiado duro, no tenia ganas de perder mi tiempo en tonterías. Más vale cortarlo de una vez y listo.

—Si…—

Sonreí.

—Bien, porque no tengo tiempo para perder—Dejé las cartas sobre la mesa— ¿Conoces las consecuencias de lo que vas a hacer?

— ¿Eh?— Pobre idiota. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nervioso.

— Voy a asegurarte que Jinki se enamorará de ti, pero todo lo que suceda después, es tu responsabilidad. No acepto quejas, ni lloriqueos. ¿Entiendes?

Luego de pensar muy determinadamente dijo:

—Si… Acepto—

—Perfecto—

Hicimos todo lo que debíamos a hacer. El ritual completo, sin fallas. A pesar de eso, el aire que nos envolvía seguía siendo frio y desgraciadamente, sentía que se congelaba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

La cosa iba a terminar mal. Pero ya no era mi problema. Mi promesa se cumpliría. Punto.

Key se fue de mi despacho. Al llegar a la vereda, se dejó caer en el suelo y su mirada se perdió en algún punto lejano. Habrá pasado unos cuantos minutos en estado vegetativo hasta que su mente comenzó a funcionar sola nuevamente, para luego irse de allí.

Al día siguiente, volvió a la universidad. La misma tonta rutina de siempre se reprodujo como si fuera una cinta programada.

De repente, algo cambio. Había una mirada más, que lo estaba asechando. Una mirada que no podía despagarse de la suya. Key se detuvo al instante, y clavó sus ojos en él también.

Jinki le sonreía hermosamente desde su posición a un costado del pasillo. Sintió como su frio corazón era puesto en agua hirviendo. Provocando que sus extremidades temblaran y que su lengua se enrollara sobre si misma, no dejando escarpar ninguna palabra.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases lo sacó de su sueño perfecto. A pesar de que la multitud de alumnos se puso en movimiento, él y Jinki permanecieron en sus lugares. Comiéndose con la mirada.

El pasillo quedó vacío. Estúpidamente, Key intentó acercarse al chico de cabellos castaños, pero sus pies fallaron. No logró moverse ni un centímetro.

De repente, Jinki se acercó hasta él aún con su mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de su alma. Antes que Key pudiera, siquiera, entender la situación, Jinki lo tomó de la mano para obligarlo a largarse de allí.

Se quedaron parados en las afueras de la universidad. Un silencio los recorría a ambos. De repente, Jinki que se encontraba dado vuelta, volteó a verlo.

—Ho…Hola…—Logro decir por fin.

Al escuchar su dulce voz, Key se sintió a desmayar. Jamás había pensado tener la fortuna de que su oído se deleitara con aquella voz tan armoniosa y musical.

Le respondió el saludo.

—Yo…— Jinki dudó sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación— A mi… ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Por favor, ten una cita conmigo!— Su grito fue tan alto, que si otra persona ajena lo escuchaba, quizás creía que lo estaban matando.

Key casi pierde el conocimiento por segunda vez. Una gran sonrisa, aquella que hace años que no asomaba, se dibujó permanentemente en su rostro. Instintivamente, lo abrazó y cuando estaba cerca de su oído le dijo que si. Que nada lo haría más feliz en este mundo que estar a su lado.

Y así fue.

Una cita. Dos citas. Tres citas.

Un beso rápido. Un beso planeado y torpe. Un beso apasionado.

Cada segundo que pasaban juntos, era mejor. Key estaba tan feliz que en un momento comenzó a plantearse que el tiempo que estaba separado de Jinki, era tiempo que se perdía. Tiempo que necesitaba recuperar.

Cuando su mente conectó con la realidad, se encontraba bajando la última caja del camión de la mudanza. Jinki se encontraba a su lado, mientras firmaba unos papeles. Key, clavó la mirada en su amado. Esté se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Key se quedó suspendido en el aire por un tiempo.

La mirada de Jinki… No era la misma. No brillaba como aquella vez en su intento fallido en la cafetería.

Jinki se dio vuelta para poder seguir con los papeles. Por su parte, Key pensó que quizás fuera por estar tanto tiempo juntos. Que ya se había acostumbrado a ese hermoso brillo y que por eso no lo podía distinguir como algo especial.

El ladrido de un perro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente, posó su mirada en él. Era Manchitas, el perro del vecino. Se encontraba en frente de Jinki, mientras ladraba como si fuera a atacarlo. Key se quedó sorprendido ante ese hecho ya que conocida a Manchitas desde que era un cachorro y jamás le había ladrado a alguien. Era justamente por eso que era el perro mas amando del vecindario.

Pero allí se encontraba, inclinado levemente sobre sus cuatro patas mientras seguía ladrando y mostrando los dientes a Jinki.

De repente, esté dejó los papeles a un lado y se acercó al perro. Cuando la distancia fue bastante corta el perro huyó de allí.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Key. Manchitas… Manchitas huyó despavorido.

Key intentó no darle importancia al asunto. Quizás, Manchitas ya estuviera mayor y comenzó a tener todos los problemas relacionados a la edad.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar.

Una semana. Dos semanas. Tres semanas

Un mes.

Aunque Key estaba totalmente convencido que estar con Jinki era su destino, estaba más que claro que algo no estaba funcionando. Desde que se habían mudado juntos, cada día que Key entraba en aquella casa sentía que su energía era absorbida por algo. Era totalmente increíble, lo cansado y disgustado que se sentía al solo hecho de poner un pie allí. Sin embargo, ver la cara sonriente de Jinki lo animaba bastante como para arrastrarse hasta la cama y poder descansar.

Las últimas noches no podía dormir del todo. En vez de eso, se las pasaba pensando sobre las cosas que le había dicho yo. Y durante esas noches, comenzó a ver cosas extrañas.

Una noche, Jinki no se encontraba a su lado. Rápidamente, se incorporó y miró en dirección a la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba entre abierta. Un olor peculiar provenía de la sala.

Era olor a Habano.

Desconcertado y ciertamente asustado, se dirigió a la sala. Allí, encontró a Jinki sentado en el sillón. Una nube espesa de humo lo envolvía. Cerró un poco los ojos para poder tener una mejor visión. Jinki se encontraba fumando un enorme Habano, tan largo como sus dedos.

— ¿Jinki?— El miedo en su voz era más que notorio.

— ¿Si?— La hermosa y armoniosa voz de Jinki había desaparecido. En su lugar, una voz áspera y tormentosa la remplazaba.

— ¿Fumas Habano?— No sabia porque, pero estaba temblando del miedo.

No contestó y lo que hizo a continuación heló la sangre de Key por completo.

Jinki tomó el largo y grueso Habano y lo apagó con la palma de su mano. Los ojos de Key se abrieron de par en par. Las chispas del fuego, salían disparadas a medida que Jinki apretaba con más fuerza la punta encendida sobre su palma. Una vez que estuvo apagado, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Cuando Jinki pasó a su lado para dirigirse hacia la habitación, Key tomó la palma dañada para inspeccionarla.

Estaba… Sana. No tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño.

Un miedo liquido y frio le recorría las venas.

Luego de ese incidente, Key olvidó lo que era dormir. Pasaba todas las noches despierto, alerta. A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos unas pequeñas horas de sueño, tenia tanto miedo de cerrar los ojos que al final terminaba ganándole a la tentación.

Una noche, un ruido metálico hizo que saltara de la cama. Sabiendo que no tenia nada que perder, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a lo que pensaba que era el lugar donde se había producido el ruido.

Encontró a Jinki de espaldas, apenas iluminado por la leve luz de la heladera. Se encontraba inclinado, con medio cuerpo adentro de ella.

— ¿Jinki?— Tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan asustado, que quería largarse a llorar allí mismo.

El aludido se dio la vuelta.

Un grito de miedo salió disparado de la boca de Key.

La boca de Jinki se encontraba manchada por completo con un líquido viscoso y rojo. Cuando Key calló en la cuenta de lo que era, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de tal manera que ya no podía estar en pie.

Era sangre.

Instintivamente, su mirada bajó hacia lo que Jinki sostenía con ambas manos.

Era un pedazo de carne. De carne cruda.

El ruido de la carne al caer al piso, hizo que Key levantará la vista. Jinki le sonreía, le sonreía en forma macabra.

Debido a que solo puedo ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de los humanos, no pude saber que sucedió a continuación. Pero la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de mis ojos, me decía en forma muy clara que había sucedido. El cuerpo de Key era sacado dentro de una bolsa negra por unos oficiales de policía. Por los rumores que escuchaba, al parecer se había tirado desde el balcón.

Sonreí. Era mejor que pensaran aquello. Un Jinki confundido y derrotado lloraba en el piso, mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia la bolsa negra. Gritaba que no sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Negó todo lo que la policía le había preguntado. Él jamás había vivido con la victima pero aún así, lo amaba. Confesó que estaba enamorado de él, desde hacia varios años. Desde que habían comenzado juntos la universidad.

Pobres tontos. Su historia trágica de amor fue solo un desencuentro de sentimientos y de orgullos. Con un final más que trágico.

Un aire frio envolvió mis alrededores.

Lentamente, giré la cabeza y observe a Agramon.

El Demonio del miedo.

Se encontraba parado mientras observaba la escena desde primera fila.

Cerré los ojos. A pesar de que un sentimiento extraño intentó apoderarse de mi pecho, no pudo lograrlo. Yo le había advertido que algo podía salir mal. Y ciertamente, algo había salido mal. En realidad, ese algo se había entrometido.

Un imán atrae a otro imán. La tierra atrae la Luna. Y la magia atrae la magia.

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Me di vuelta con la gracia que me era característica y me dirigí de vuelta hacia mi casa. A leer lo que las cartas Tarot tenían para decirme.


End file.
